mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Sienna; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Makoto (信 Makoto) |- |'Age:' 10 |- |'Species/Race:' Human |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Sienna; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Male |- |'Hair Color:' Brown |- |'Eye Color:' Brown |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Sienna; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Lives in:' Japan |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Sienna; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Family:' Kaito Domoto (cousin) |- |'Love Interest:' Lucia Nanami |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Sienna; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actor:' Chihiro Kusaka |- |'Position in the Series: '''Minor Character |} ''"A Mermaid Contest?" ''- Makoto in Episode 21 '''Makoto' (信 Makoto) is Kaito's cousin. He too, believes in mermaids. He was more interested in finding his beloved mermaid whom he appeared to have seen and fallen in love with. History Anime Makoto first appeared in Episode 21, when he came to the town that Kaito lives in to try and find some mermaids. He caught the sight of Lucia swimming in the sea in her mermaid form, he sketched the sight he had seen on his sketchbook. When Makoto saw that there was going to be a mermaid beauty contest held by Maki, he saw it as a chance to find more mermaids. Before the contest was starting, he sneaked into the girls' dressing room with a squirt gun filled with water. He sprayed some of the contestants with it. He accidentally ran into the stall where Lucia was changing in and saw Lucia in her swimwear, he blushed and ran out of the stall in embarrassment. On the way out, he ran into Kaito. When Lucia was about to confront Makoto, she changed her mind to not confront him because of Kaito. Makoto noticed how Lucia seems to have a crush on Kaito. Later when Kaito asked him why he sprayed the girls with water, Makoto kept daydreaming about the mermaid he saw. He asked Kaito about the mermaid he had seen as well and ran off telling Kaito that he might have the chance to see her again. When the results of the mermaid contest were about to be announced, Makoto came in with a water hose and began to spray the contestants again. Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Nikora dodged the water so he ended up spraying the Dark Lovers with it. The Dark Lovers were angry at him and began chasing him. He jumped into the ocean hoping that they wouldn't chase him anymore. But since they were water demons, they jumped in as well and attacked him with their powers. Just when Makoto was about to faint, Lucia appeared behind him and rescued him. Makoto realized that the mermaid he saw was Lucia. He read another book that said if mermaids confessed their true identities to humans, they will turn into foam. Later he pulled Lucia aside and asked if she liked Kaito, he explained that when he was little, Kaito told him stories about the mermaid he saw, so that's why he liked mermaids. He gave the drawing of mermaid Lucia to her as a gift, and said that it is their secret. Manga Personality Makoto is a shy and kind person, but also a big prankster. He was very persistant about revealing the secrets about mermaids being real, but decided that he'd best leave them alone because he had read that if the mermaid's identites were discovered, they would turn into foam. Appearance Makoto is small in height due to his age. He has short dark brownish grey hair and a spiky fringe. His eyes are hazel brown. He is seen wearing a red shirt and often carries his backpack. Gallery Makoto's Gallery: Makoto/Gallery Etymology Makoto's name when written in Kanji is 信 (Makoto) 信 means trust, truth or faithfulness. Trivia *Makoto was the first human to know Lucia's identity. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Humans Category:Kaito Domoto Category:Season 1 Category:Males Category:Manga Series Category:Manga Category:Makoto